Endless Night
by SirusBlackRules
Summary: A few days after Sirius fell. Just a quick song parody- I thought it worked rather well with the situation. Song from The Lion King on Broadway, very good play. RR! -SBR


_Hi- another one chapter song story. I don't know why I love writing these so much.. I just do, I suppose. Every time I hear a song, I can see it happening in my mind. Sometimes it has to do with my life, but its mostly about people in books or movies I love (aka. Harry Potter, LotR, stuff like that). So I get ideas, write them down, see if anyone likes them. I don't know why I do it… I just do it._

_And yes, I do realize it is VERY cheesy. But I just thought that I am starting to get over Sirius's death, and get pass it, and maybe I should try and write that down somehow. It didn't come out as I wanted it.. but if you listen to the song while you read you will understand the feeling. Try listening to it… if you can find it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, or Lion King. Yes, this song also comes from the Lion King on Broadway- its called "Endless Night", if you hadn't guessed._

* * *

**Endless Night**

Harry sat at the end of his four-poster bed, his head in his hands. It had to be around four in the morning, but most of the boys were down in the common room. Ron had told the boys that the girls would be sleeping there that night, just to let Harry sleep alone for the night.

_Ron… where would I be without you…_ Harry thought, a weak smile forming at his mouth. A night of quiet was just what he had needed, and Ron knew that.

Harry got up and walked to the window. It had been only two days since Sirius… fell. Two of the longest days of his life, but only two days all the same. There was something about this feeling, the emptiness, it just helped to have no one around. He stared out at the sky, deep and dark. It seemed to be missing something… the stars. They seemed, dimmed…

Harry sighed a deep, pained sigh, squinting against the feelings that were begging to be released yet again. It took him a moment to notice, but he was mumbling words as he stared out at the lightless sky.

_Where has the starlight gone?  
__Dark is the day.  
__How can I find  
__My way home?_

_Home is an empty dream,  
__Lost to the night.  
__Father I feel  
__So alone._

He realized he wasn't sure who he was singing to. The fresh pain of Sirius, or the pain he had been remembering since he was only a child. He started to sing out a little louder, this time able to hear a slight tune to his words.

_You promised you'd be there  
__Whenever I needed you!  
__Whenever I call your name,  
__You're not anywhere._

_I'm trying to hold on  
__Just waiting to hear your voice  
__One word, just a word will do  
__To end this nightmare._

His voice grew stronger as he stared at the Quidditch pitch where he had seen Sirius two years before…

_When will the dawning break?  
__Oh, endless night.  
__Sleepless I dream of the day  
_

_When you were by my side,  
__Guiding my path.  
__Father I can't  
__Find the way!_

He turned around, choking back the tears and looking up into the ceiling of the boys dormitory.

_You promised you'd be there  
__Whenever I needed you!  
__Whenever I call your name,  
__You're not anywhere._

_I'm trying to hold on,  
__Just waiting to hear your voice!  
__One word just a word will do  
__To end this nightmare._

Harry noticed that the room was getting a little brighter. He turned around and stared outside, only to see that the sun was rising. He stared at the light that was ruining the darkness. Looking up into the sky that was still slightly black, he saw the stars brighter than they were before… it was as if the sun was chasing away the deep clouds that hung over the sky, the clouds that had been blocking the star's light. He looked at the sun and his voice broke as he sang, almost scared to realize what he was saying.

_I know that the night must end  
__And that the sun will rise,  
__And that the sun will rise!  
_

_I know that the clouds must clear  
__And that the sun will shine,  
__And that the sun will shine!_

His face broke into a smile as the sun rose higher and higher, overcoming the darkness that had surrounded the castle before.

_I know! Yes I know! The sun will rise!  
__Yes I know!  
__I know! The clouds must clear!  
_

_I know that the night must end!  
__I know that the sun will rise!  
__And I'll hear your voice deep inside!_

_I know that the night must end,  
__And that the clouds must clear!  
__Oh, the sun, the sun will rise!_

_The sun, _

_The sun,_

_Will rise!_

Harry grinned to himself and laughed.

"Harry?"

Harry whipped around to see Ron standing in the doorway. He looked a little confused, as if he had just woken up.

"I- well, I mean, we," he said, rubbing his eyes and walking over to Harry's window, "we all heard you talking. I thought you were having a nightmare again- you alright?"

Harry grinned and Ron looked completely perplexed.

"Whoa... um, Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry laughed, and patted Ron on the back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Ron." He added.

Ron just stared at him for a moment. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. No problem. But- err- who were you talking to, then?"

Harry pointed outside the window, crossed the room and walked down the stairs to the common room.

Ron raised an eyebrow when he left, and looked out the window. The grounds were completely empty… the sun hadn't fully risen enough to lighten all the sky, yet. He looked where Harry had pointed, and paused for a moment. Then he smiled. There was only one star left in the sky, which was still shining as bright as ever. It was shining, even as the sun's rays hit it, as if it refused to leave the sky

Sirius, the Dog Star.

* * *

_Corny, yes, but hey. Give me a break.. I am more of a comedy person. This just…kind of…typed itself. And I thought some of it was touching, you just have to read it the way I meant for it to be read, although I doubt you can do that unless you know me or how I think or something. But listening to the song with it helps. I swear, it does._


End file.
